


Welcome Home

by Nikkidear



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkidear/pseuds/Nikkidear
Summary: The Rouge Avengers are back, but its a bumpy ride. Rule changes and new faces amd Tony's kid makes things complicated.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clint watched as the video played again. He must have watched it a hundred times. He saw his kids running around laughing. He saw Laura. The first time he saw the post on tiktok, he had been furious. How dare Stark put his family’s faces on blast out to the public like that! Then he watched it again. He saw how the camera lingered on Laura for a split second and when it did, she gave him the look. He knew it well. It said everything at once. 

‘We miss you. We are safe. We are okay. Stay safe.’

He saw it and knew that this was a message to him. There was something brewing. So he began to dig. He watched the post over frame by frame and picked it apart. It didn’t give him anything else useful. But, he did find a photo in the background. Once he ran it through some pixelating software, he saw it was of Stark and the kid. They were surrounded by a large group of people, some Clint knew but most he didn’t. There was a man standing between them who wore the tell tale black robes of a judge. Laura and the kids were standing in the photo on the right. Smiling. He made a guess that it was of the adoption day. 

His heart ached with longing. He missed his family. Part of him was angry with Stark. This was the man who had broken the Avengers apart. He had locked them in the Raft and left them to Ross for weeks. Wanda was still trying to come to terms with her experience. But then, he stumbled upon the hidden files. He had downloaded the video, blown up the image of Laura and in the center of her eye, the icon appeared. 

When he opened the zip files he found satellite images of the farm. It was in ashes. The house was charred wood. The barn was just gone. An image of a letter in Laura's writing detailed how Ross planned to come in the middle of the night in hopes of arresting her using them to lure him out of hiding. Then how Tony had gotten there first and spirited them to safety.There were files of documents. One was a copy of the ratified Accords. One was contact info for a lawyer in New York, along with copies of pardons for each of them. There was only one condition, they had to give up Barnes.

Steve was dead set against it. He was convinced that Tony was just trying to get at the man who killed his parents. But that was hard to believe when he found the pardon with Barns’ name on it. His condition was to be admitted into a psychiatric hospital. Clint checked it out. It all looked legit. So he called the lawyer.

The guy’s name was Matt Murdock. He was as brilliant as he was blind. They sorted all of the details out. He answered all of their questions. The only thing holding them back was Steve. In the end, they approached Bucky with the pardon. He immediately accepted. He was free of the Winter Soldier influence and he wanted to go home. So despite Steve’s reservations, they made the deal. After all the arrangements and traveling, they were less than an hour from home. 

They would be arriving at the Avengers Compound upstate. There was no fan fair planned. They were going to arrive, Bucky was going straight to the hospital under guard. The rest of them were going to be debriefed and in the morning they were going to the Tower for a press conference. They hadn’t been this close to home in nearly 2 years. You could feel the emotions of everyone filling the cabin of the jet.

*************************************************************************************************************

Peter was brushing his teeth over his ensuite bathroom sink. He was lost in thought over what was supposed to be happening today. The Rogue Avengers were returning. They would be at the Compound any second now. 

He was glad his dad was here at home instead of upstate to greet them. He never told his father about what he found. He wasn’t supposed to be snooping to begin with, just cleaning up the shop. But when Tony was in Hong Kong for some meeting or another, he stumbled upon helmet footage from a suit that was out of commission and he couldn’t even find other companion parts when he checked. He hooked up the helmet and played the HUD feed to see where it had even come from. 

He watched Captain America try to kill his dad. 

Now he’s coming back.

He finished and turned the water off and stepped over to his closet. He had been homeschooling at the penthouse for a few days due COVID cases that had broken out in his school. He was stuck indoors at the moment due to the reporters that camped out around the tower hoping for a comment. He didn’t need to dress for school, so he dressed for comfort. He grabbed one of his favorite t-shirts and the MIT hoodie he nicked from his dad’s clean laundry. 

He sat down at his desk and worked through the emailed work from his teachers. Once completed he sent it back and grabbed Tessa’s leash and harness. His Dad had said to keep close and stay in the Tower if he wanted to leave the penthouse, but there was the rooftop deck where he could walk her and play a little fetch. He missed his room at home. 

He and Tony had searched almost 4 months for the perfect place outside of the tower. They found an awesome 3 story house. It was a little far from his school but it had everything else they needed. Tony could make all the upgrades for both his garage/shop as well as all the added security. When Tony and Pepper had gotten back together, Peter had been worried that he would be the odd man out but she was as much his mom as Tony was his dad. 

He tossed the tennis ball lazily and contemplated hitting the employee gym later. His coach had told him that with lacrosse season coming up he needed to put on muscle. He was effective as a blocker but wiry. 

His phone pinged from his pocket with a text from his dad.

'Small change of plans. I’m gonna take you with me tomorrow. Your doctor’s appointment got moved up. And I’m gonna be home late tonight. Its kind of a shitshow right now.'

Peter sighed and typed a quick message back, 'Ok. I finished all my work, can Ned come over?'

His response was quick, that meant his dad was between meetings, 'Sure, order in some food and geek out about your nerd club together :)'

Peter snorted and shot back a middle finger emoji with the clarification, 'academic decathlon.'

*************************************************************************************************************

Tony was walking into a conference room with a handful of committee members when he got the last message from Pete. He snorted a laugh and sent a heart emoji and got one back right as they sat down. 

He turned and faced the room. “Alright ladies and gentleman, Rogue Avengers just touched down at the Compound and are being debriefed on the new standards. Sargent Barnes is enroute to the hospital with Dr. Malcom Bright. Everything seems to be running smoothly for the moment. Shall we begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Rogues Avengers minus Bucky Barnes were gathered around a conference table of their own. They had been given another copy of the ratified Accords as well as a shorter summary to review. They had each been flipping through it as a petite brunette entered the room and sat down at the head of the table..

“Good morning everyone, I’m Lacy Cabrerra. I’m your assigned liaison with the Accords committee. I see that you all have your documents, are there any questions before we get started?”

“Should we be starting before everyone is here?” Natasha asked as they shared a confused glance around the table.

“Who are we missing?” Lacy responded with equal confusion.

“Tony Stark,” Sam supplied, “he planning on being stylishly late again or something?” He asked without any animosity. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Stark was the reason they had been allowed to return home. 

“Why would Mr. Stark be here?” Lacy inquired, “He’s well within his purview to attend these meetings but its not required of him, and he didn’t express any interest in coming today.”

“This meeting is for Avengers, he should be here for it,” Steve stated with solemn confidence. 

“Oh,” Lacy realized, “Wow. I thought for sure that someone would have told you by now.” She paused, “Mr. Stark has been placed on permanent medical retirement from active Avenger status. If there’s an earth threatening emergency he’ll suit up, but he’s not involved in the day to day missions or investigations.”

There was a silence that settled over the room. It was broken by Clint, “How long ago did that happen?”

Lacy seemed to read the room, “About a year. It was before my time, but I know that he had some pre existing heart issues that were aggravated by injuries incurred in a combat situation. It made it exponentially more dangerous for him to continue being Iron Man.”

“What’s he doing with the Avengers now?” Steve asked, “He was the driving force behind our pardons, its hard to believe he’s not here now.”

“Well,” Lacy’s polite temper seemed to evaporate, “He’s one of the Avenger representatives on the UN Accords committee. He also still has Stark Industries to run, and a kid that likes to hang out with him every once in a while. So, he’s busy.”

After a beat, Wanda spoke for the first time, “We have four representatives on the committee, don’t we?”

Lacy picked up on Wanda’s olive branch, “Yes, and with you all returning they’re voting on adding a second group of representatives.”

“A whole other group? Would they need four more people?” Sam asked.

“Well now that you’re back, there’s going to be some changes of course. Like whether or not you all combine you all with the current team or run as a team of your own.”

“Another team? What? Were we replaced or something?” Clint laughed.

“No, but we still needed a team and Mr. Stark was paramount in establishing both the new Avengers as well as the Accords committee. We couldn’t exactly wait for you to come home before making sure the UN can’t screw all of us over.” Lacy wasn’t angry or short, simply honest. 

She sat back in her chair quietly and waited for anyone else to speak up. When they didn’t, “So, are we ready to begin?”

*************************************************************************************************************

Peter and Ned were working on the DeathStar while The Empire Strikes Back played in the background. Peter had said he was fine, but Ned knew he wasn’t. Peter had been quiet since Happy had dropped him off with the puzzle’s base completed and a bag of the remaining pieces. 

“Hey, are you, like, okay?” The Hawaiin asked.

Peter looked up and thought for a moment, “I don’t know.”

Ned waited for Peter to continue.

“I found some footage from the fight, the one with Captain America and my Dad. It was really bad Ned.”

“What happened? Can I see it?” Ned asked. 

“I can’t get to it now. It was from the HUD on an old helmet I found. He teamed up with the Winter Soldier guy and they kicked his ass. He almost killed him.” 

“What? Captain America? Dude, he’s coming back with the other guys.”

“I know. And my Dad is going to meet with them all tomorrow.”

“I thought you had a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. I thought he usually goes with you”

“We’re gonna see Dr. Cho at the Compound upstate.”

“You’re going with him? Are you gonna meet the Avengers?!” Ned’s excitement was evident.

“Yeah,” Peter answered quietly.

Ned saw the concern on his friend’s face. “Aw come on dude, your dad’s Iron Man. The rest of the new team is gonna be there too, right? And so will you. Its all gonna be fine.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed with a small smile, “you’re right. Wanna order some thai?”

The two boys were just sitting down to eat when Tony walked in. “Hey fellas.”

“Hey dad.”

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Respectively.

“What’s good in the world? Homework all done?” Tony asked as he joined them at the kitchen island.

“Yep, and we’ve got the DeathStar’s like two thirds done.” Peter answered.

Tony looked to Ned, “Dude, when did you get the DeathStar?”

“Yesterday!” He answered. It took a little while but Ned has become accustomed to ‘Peter’s Dad,’ instead of ‘Iron Man.’

Dinner continued with an easy atmosphere. It seemed the conversation between the boys was forgotten for now. 

Not long after dinner, Happy drove Ned home with the completed DeathStar cradled carefully in his lap. That left Peter and Tony on their own in the penthouse.

“So, I need you to be up and ready to go by 5am. You can sleep in the car on the way if you want.” Tony called from the sink where he was washing dishes.

“Why so early?” Peter asked from the couch.

“Press conference is bright and early at 8am. I need to be there before that.” Tony said.

Peter looked down at his hands where he was sitting. “Are you gonna meet with them? The Rogue Avengers and Captain America?”

Tony looked up from his task and gave Peter a measured look before he replied, “Yeah, bud. That’s the plan. And I’ll be fine. Steve and the others just got home. They’re not gonna pick a fight and risk losing their pardons.”

Peter nodded and resumed watching tv and sketching his ideas for tech updates on the suits. He wanted to believe his dad. He really, really did. But life had a way of kicking him in the teeth, and losing his dad to some Avenger going crazy, that felt like something life would do to him. He did wonder what would happen with the Bartons. Now that Clint was back, were they leaving? He always rolled his eyes when he was asked to babysit but it was always in good humor. He never had any cousins before and it was nice not to be the only kid around for holidays and get togethers. Were they going to be at the Compound tomorrow too? Their dad was home finally so it would make sense. 

They all called his dad ‘Uncle Tony,’ and he called their mom, ‘Aunt Laura,’ sometimes. Would he be expected to call Hawkeye, ‘Uncle Clint?’

He tossed his sketches aside. He was way too distracted to focus tonight.

*************************************************************************************************************

Said archer was sitting alone at a table in the commissary. His knee bouncing in excitement as he checked the time again. They would be here any minute. He had waited to see them for over a year. His kids had grown so much since he’d been gone. Just the tiktok video was enough to convince him of that. They had facetimed once the pardons’ process had started. But it just wasn’t enough.

“Daddy!” a high pitched voice squealed in joy. 

Clint stood and turned just in time to catch Lila and Cooper as they launched into his arms. He hugged his children close and saw Laura approaching at a slower pace with Nathaniel. When she reached him he set the kids down and embraced her with a passionate kiss. 

“Eewwww!” the kids laughed.

“Ew? Who’s ew? You ew?” Clint laughed as the family walked towards the elevators. 

Natasha smiled tearfully at the reunited family. She would see them later on, but this moment was for Clint. 

She turned back to her chicken salad and gave her attention back to Steve and Wanda. 

“So, Lacy. She’s… efficient.” Wanda said.

“She knows there’s a job to get done and as far as she knows, we’re loose cannons.” Steve replied. “I gotta be honest, with all of the new regs they’ve laid down in the Accords, I’m not sure what to make of her yet.”

“She’s honest. If a little biased.” Natasha input. “Definitely a Tony Stark fan. I think there’s more to it than her job as a liaison.”

“You don’t think, romantically?” Wanda asked with wide eyes.

“No,” Steve disagreed. “Not romantic, but Natasha’s right. We’re out of the loop.”

Natasha sighed into her dinner softly. She was a spy, a turncoat. It's what she was made for and she was good at it. But now, now that they were back home, she was exhausted by it all. The secrets and the suspicions had grown heavy and she longed to put them away. 

“You okay?” Steve asked with concern. 

“Sure,” she smiled. “Just ready to rest. I think I’ll head up and see what Tony turned my room into.” Natasha joked lightly as she stood and made her way to the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned far too early for Peter’s taste, but he was still up and dressed by the time Tony asked. He had just finished putting on his sneakers when FRIDAY addressed him. 

“Peter, Boss says you have five minutes to join him in the front room ready to go.”

He grinned, “Thanks FRIDAY. I’m coming, just packing my stuff. Are we staying all weekend?”

The AI was quiet for a moment, no doubt asking Tony. “Negative, Junior Boss. He plans to stay overnight to handle meetings and the press conference and head back tomorrow evening. He also wanted me to let you know your appointment with Dr. Cho is at 2:30 today.”

“Cool. Thanks, FRIDAY.” Peter gathered a few shirts and his toiletry bag and tossed it into his gym bag. He set his Stark Pad right on top and snagged his wireless earbuds off his desk. Throwing a sweatshirt over his shoulders, he walked out of his room.

“Ready!” He called as he entered the living room. 

“Good to go then,” Tony picked up his carryon bag as well and handed Peter Tessa's lead and the trio took the elevator down to the private garage. 

Happy met them with the Bently Bentayga Mulliner, and handed Tony the keys when he stepped out. The father and son put their bags in the back seat and secured Tessa on her crate. Then they set off as soon as they were both buckled in. 

“Hey Pete, listen, I’m gonna be coming and going a bit so don’t feel like you need to be in your quarters waiting for me. If I get some free time, I’ll text you to see what you’re up too. I’m gonna try to be free so we can at least have dinner together, but I can’t promise it.” Tony explained.

“Its cool, Dad. I get it. This is kind of a big deal and everything. I brought my Stark Pad and my homework.” The teen reassured his father.

The engineer smiled and kept his eyes on the road. “So, we haven’t talked about your birthday. Any idea what you wanna do? We can throw a bash, invite the entire highschool.” 

“God, no. No party please.” Peter laughed. “Betty Brant invited like 10 people over while her parents went out for the weekend to some show. Next thing she knew there was a raging kegger totally destroying her house!” 

“Something a little smaller then. Maybe a trip? Somewhere fun. Hey! I’ve never taken you to Disney World!” Tony suggested.

“Disney World? Really?” Peter asked curiously. “Aren’t I a little old for all that stuff?”

“There’s more than one park in Orlando. Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom and Universal has the Harry Potter place. Or we could hit the beach instead. We don’t have to hang out with Mickey Mouse the whole time.” Tony was gradually warming up to the idea as well. He had taken Peter along when he traveled before, but there was always business to be done as well. This would be the first real vacation they could go on. 

“That… that would be cool actually.” Peter said quietly as he looked out the window at the passing city.

“Would you want to take Fred?” Tony teased. 

“Ned.” Peter laughed as he corrected his dad. “Yeah, that would be totally awesome! If we go to Potter world, you’ll finally have to take the house quiz”

The teen rested his head back and closed his eyes. The idea of a birthday trip lulled him to sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************

Sam Wilson sat quietly and sipped his coffee. He had his morning run and it had felt marvelous to really stretch his legs on a real track again. He had since showered and was enjoying the quiet of being one of the first people up and about this morning. 

His attention peaked when he saw Tony Stark walk in the lobby with a teenager and a little gray pit bull in tow. The kid was easy to recognize from the internet. He and the other Rogues had dug deep in their research and Peter Stark popped up right alongside Tony half the time. 

He watched as they walked straight to the elevators and headed up to what Sam assumed would be their quarters. He went back to his coffee and solitude until Rhodey came down a little while later. 

The War Machine pilot sat down across from Sam with his own coffee and toast.

“Sam, its been a while.” Rhodey said by way of greeting.

“Rhodey,” Sam said with guilt curling in his chest. The braces were an innovation of Stark’s, he was sure. They still made him flash back to Germany. “How are you?”

The other man could see the bubble of guilt rising in the younger man. 

“Listen, things got complicated in a hurry, so I’m gonna keep it simple. This,” he gestured to his legs, “this is history. We’re gonna have higher hills to climb, so let’s not die on this one. Good?”

Sam took a breath and let it out slowly. “As long as you know I’m sorry, then yeah. Good.”

Rhodey nodded and looked over Sam’s shoulder. He smiled and waived. Sam followed his gaze and saw that Peter was walking over. 

“Peter, morning. When did you and your dad get in?” He and Peter partnered up for an elaborate handshake that Sam couldn’t help but smile as he watched them.

“Hey Uncle Rhodey. Yeah, we just got here a minute ago. I’m starving. Is there bacon yet?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, fresh off the griddle. But first, this is Sam.” Rhodey introduced.

“Hi,” Peter’s smile faltered, but only for a second. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. You going to join us?” Sam invited. 

“Uhm, sure, I guess. I’ll be right back.” with that, Peter turned and walked over to the cafe. 

“You saw that too?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. Its fine. He’s a good kid.” He replied.

“Rhodey, Sam good morning.” Steve stated as he approached the table. 

“Morning Steve,” Rhodey greeted. “Its been a long time.”

The two men shook hands and Steve sat down. The men chatted softly about the superficial things. They all seemed to skirt anything to heavy. They danced around the Accords, being on the run, Tony’s retirement.

Peter was texting Ned about the trip as he was walking back with eggs and bacon so he didn’t see Steve until he was nearly standing next to Rhodey.

“Oh. Hello.” Steve greeted.

Peter’s head snapped up at being addressed. He froze, expressionless. Most would think it was a shocked reaction. Rhodey knew differently. Peter, who was generally a happy kid with a positive attitude, only went silent like this one other time. It was when he found out his mother was trying to shake Tony down. Peter was furious.

Steve noticed the change, but chopped it up as shocked to see Captain America. He got this reaction sometimes when he was recognized.

Before Rhodey could stop him, “I’m Steve. I recognize you. Peter, right? Tony’s son.”

Peter stood and stared for about 3 seconds before, “Nope,” and turned to walk back to the elevator to head to his quarters.

“Pete-” Rhodey began. He was surprised when the teen stopped and turned back to him while completely ignoring both Steve and now Sam.

Rhodey felt the situation unraveling. He should’ve just let the kid go. And now- oh, awesome, Vision’s coming to join the party too.

“You don’t have to leave on my account.” Steve tried helpfully. “I was just saying hello.” he then turned and greeted Vision.

“Its fine, Pete. We’ll catch up later.” Rhodey told him quietly as he made a huge mental note to talk to Tony asap.

He turned to go when Vision noticed him. “Ah, Peter. How have you been? Your father told me about winning state. Both for Lacrosse and Academic Marathon. I offer my congratulations.”

Peter swallowed his anger, Vision hadn’t done anything but be kind to him. “Yeah. I ended up having to sit out the second half of the game, but we managed to jump head in the last quarter. And it’s Academic Decathlon.” 

“Sounds impressive.” Steve tried to complement. Rhodey cursed internally.

“So listen,” Peter whipped his head to Steve. “I really don’t have enough caffeine in me to pretend its okay that you’re here.” His tone was light but firm.

“You have a problem with me.” Steve acknowledged, then tried to diffuse the situation. “Tony’s your dad, I can understand.”

“Oh can you?” Peter mocked. “Can you really? Oh good, cuz I was worried I wasn’t being clear.”

There was a tense few seconds of silence. Sam and Steve weren’t sure what to do to now that Steve’s attepm de-escalate the situation had failed. Vision was silent out of shock. He had never known Peter to be cross with anyone even when he should be.

“Peter,” Rhodey warned as he stood, “let’s head up.”

“Sure.” Peter agreed and turned to leave again.

“It was nice to meet you, son.” Steve regretted it as soon as the word crossed his lips.

Rhodey shot Steve a look as he stood. 

“That’s some real shit coming from the guy who held his boyfriend’s hand and tried to kill my dad.” Peter hissed in anger.

It became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. And so tense you could’ve cut the air with a knife. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Rhodey threw a look around to see if they had any additional prying eyes. He reached for the teen who jerked away from him and took a step towards the former soldier.

“You snapped his sternum like a graham cracker, you know that? Did you even check before you walked off and left him in a dead suit in subzero Siberia?” His voice was rising as his anger got the better of him. “Don’t you ever call me son!”

“Peter!” Rhodey barked. The teen’s mouth snapped shut and he realized what he’d said and who he said it too. His cheeks flushed and he dumped his still untouched breakfast in the closest trash can. With a mumbled, “not hungry anymore.” He left.

There was a stunned silence that was broken by Vision.

He turned to Rhodey, “I did not think Peter was privy to that kind of information.” 

“He’s not.” Rhodey sighed, “but he’s Tony’s kid and he’s had a lot of time to himself with how much Tony’s been traveling for the Pardons and the Accords. You’ll have to excuse me.” 

Rhodey turned to follow the kid, “I need to have a chat with Pete amd give Tony a hrads up.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Peter cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? How? 

But also, how could he not? Steve Rogers was sitting there talking to Rhodey like nothing happened, like he hadn't nearly smashed Peter's family you pieces before he got it. He meant to leave right away. He had turned to go but Uncle Rhodey called out to him and he thought maybe he should sit quietly or something. Then Steve called him, ‘son.’ He had no fucking right. But Peter shouldn’t have reacted that way. He should have controlled his temper.

The teen’s spiral was jerked out of the tailspin when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Rhodey.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter began. “I shouldn’t have said anything to him. I should have just left. I-”

“Pete, you’re fine.” Rhodey cut him off. “I am worried though. What was all that?”

Peter turned and stepped back into their apartment. Rhodey followed as the teen sat down on the couch. Peter stared at his hands for a moment before leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands. 

“I don’t know,” he bagan, “I just couldn’t… He hurt my dad, Rhodey. Badly.”

“Which brings on my next question.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “ How the hell do you know what happened?” He asked the teen.

“I found the helmet when I was cleaning up the garage. I wasn’t looking for it!” He clarified at Rhodey’s expression, “I was making sure it was scrap and I saw the HUD feed.” Peter explained.

Rhodey sighed. This went from bad to worse. Tony had never wanted anyone to get wind of the fight in Siberia. It would have complicated the pardons. He also had no clue how much the others knew about it either. The place was crawling with reporters just waiting to snatch up any sound bite to add some color to their articles. Hopefully, none of them had been in earshot of the breakfast table.

“Please, please say we don’t have to tell my dad.” Peter begged after a moment. 

“Pete-” Rhodey shook his head.

“Please, Uncle Rhodey!” Peter continued, “He’s gonna be pissed and he’s worked so hard for the pardons. If this whole thing gets ruined its gonna be all my fault!”

“Pete, that’s not gonna happen. Nothing is ruined. And I can’t keep this from your dad. I had FRIDAY give him a heads up on my way up here. So he already knows.” 

The teen paled, “I’m gonna be in so much trouble.”

“You’re not in trouble per se, but he wants to talk to you.” 

The door opened and Tony strode in with a purpose. He stopped short when he saw the look on Peter’s face. He sighed and sat down in the armchair nearest to the couch. Rhodey took his que and left with the braces quietly whirring fading as he walked away. 

“So, I guess we need to have a conversation,” Tony began.


End file.
